


Forever And A Day

by flickawhip



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quote inspired fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever And A Day

It had felt like forever waiting for someone to see who she was and love her for it, but, for Jean, that Roz loved her and treated her like she was the most important thing in the world made it all worth while, to the point she openly laughed on finding a card on the table, reading it aloud. 

"Every minute feels like an hour, every hour feels like a day, every day feels like forever, but I will wait forever and a day for you..."

"Well, hello gorgeous..."

Roz's voice was teasing as she slipped behind Jean, her arm around Jean's waist even as she kissed her neck. 

"Missed you."

"I missed you too, especially after this... and those."

Jean's smile widened further at the fresh flowers on the kitchen table. 

"You spoil me..."

"You deserve to be spoilt."


End file.
